Tansy Walcutt
Tansy Penelope Walcutt, codename Solange, was originally one of the major bitches on campus. After a wake-up call in May 1st, 2007,A Pocket Full of Tansy she started changing her ways. Codename Solange claims her codename to mean "precious jewel", but other sources say: :French form of the Late Latin name Sollemnia, which was derived from Latin sollemnis "religious". This was the name of a French shepherdess who became a saint after she was killed by her master.[http://www.behindthename.com/name/solange Behind the Name entry for "Solange"]) When she joined The Syndicate though her involvement with The Committee, Tansy was given a new code name of Dague: :Smiling her uncharacteristic and somewhat off-putting smile, the Assistant headmistress led the way deeper into the club towards the bar. "You like French codenames, Solange," Hartford said confidently. "Dague is old French for dagger. A dagger is an ambiguous weapon, used both in the symbolism of unconventional warfare units as well as connotations with espionage 'cloak and dagger' as it were, as well as some light overlapping as a tool of assassination. A dagger can be any of these things depending on how it's used." :Tansy crossed her arms over her magnificent bosom, a hint of a frown on her lips. "Unless I misremember one of Madame Prudhomme's more interesting anecdotes, it also means an individual point on the rack of the deers' antlers." :"Does it?" Hartford asked with an false innocence that wouldn't have fooled a child. She shrugged expressively as they arrived at the bar.The Boys of Summer: Part One Stories *Main Character **''Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn'' **''A Pocket Full of Tansy'' **''As Beauty Does'' **''Galatea Debutante'' **''Pomp and Conspiracy'' **''The Boys of Summer'' **''The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything'' **''Intervention'' **''Tea and Dagger'' **''The Banshee's Tale'' **''Dague de L'esprit'' **''The Evil That Men Do'' **''Amongst the Shadows'' **''To Seal Our Happiness'' **''Tea and Tears'' **''All Hallows Ball'' **''The Autumn Leaves'' **''The Sorrows of Red October'' **''The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly'' **''Tears and Fears'' *Side Character **''Ayla and the Mad Scientist'' **''Murphy's Laws of Whateley'' History Before Whateley Her birthday is .The Banshee's Tale She was fat and ugly as a child, and was picked on by the older girls of the Goodkind family, which she responded to by picking on their young brother Trevor (who would grow up into Phase). Now she's a blonde bombshell, with a model's body and 36C breasts.Bottle a Jinn As Phase says: : That sow Tansy Walcutt ... has been out to get me since about second grade.Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind Although, She-Beast would probably say something different, even though all three of them were at Westchester Montessori according to Word Of God: :As for why you don't hear about Tansy bullying Jadis?Bek D. Corbin in the Crystal Hall Forums - Assist Needed :That's because Jadis and Tansy were actually part of the same girl-pack, the book-geeks who cluster together for protection and Literary Analysis. They weren't best buds or anything- if nothing else their respective positions on Walt Whitman prevented that- but they knew each other, and while Tansy would rather open a vein than admit it, her memories of hanging out in the Daibliku's kitchen, scarfing down Mrs. Barnes' caramel pecan clusters with the girls, nattering about Jane Austin, and yelling at Mal to leave them alone, is one of the few bright moments in her bleak childhood. If anything, Tansy regarded Jadis hanging with Trevor as a betrayal, which added to the venom of her bullying of Trevor. At Whateley :When Jadis discovered that Tansy was at Whateley, she tried to renew their acquaintance, but Tansy stonewalled that with a wall of ice. Okay, the fact that Tansy's telepathic, and Jadis' bound devil squicks out telepaths something fierce helped. Tansy has carefully concealed the fact that she's an avatar, something that doesn't become apparent until she absorbs one of the J-Team. Jinn makes Tansy's life miserable until she gets expelled - something that avatars are not supposed to be able to do.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn Early in 2007, Tansy has a wake-up call about her behavior. The fact that she was kicked out of the Alphas after The Don flamed out may have something to do with it. However, she did reform, and managed to save her mother (step-mother?) from her father, with some help from Jadis. Diabolik. Several people don't think that she's reformed, including Murphy, and are quite happy to continue taking their revenge for what she'd done before.Murphy's Laws of Whateley After that, she and Loophole became very good friends, and decide that they both wanted to marry Wyatt Cody. In fact, they are such good friends that they would have both married him if the legal situation permitted it. After Graduation After Wyatt Cody and Lanie graduated, she is part of the Cody family. She participates in the operation to take the Hilton Orbital Casino and Hotel back from the villain Viridian.Tears and Fears She continues work with The Committee until the incident with Night Death in September 2013. In that incident, Elaine has to substitute for her in the attack on Night Death's lair. While Elaine is successful in getting the cure for the plague that Night Death was cooking up, she apparently dies in the explosion. Since she's wearing Solange's appearance, everyone thinks that Tansy has, in fact died. There are very nice memorials to Solange in New York's Central Park and Whateley's Memorial Garden. Tansy did not, however, die. She decided to continue the impersonation to soften the blow to Wyatt and the children, which she did with the help of Kayda Franks. Mrs. Cody Tansy keeps up the impersonation from October 2013 through October 2016. At that time, the situation begins to unravel.The Sorrows of Red OctoberThe Haunting of Jennifer Kelly She thinks that the only people who know are Pejuta and Cornflower, but Wyatt Cody has figured it out, and for some reason Bella Horton also knows.Khali in Mourning Appearance and physical features Tansy is your stereotypical blue-eyed blond bombshell—turned to eleven. Powers Solange is an Exemplar, Avatar and Telepath, although her exact ratings have not been definitely established in-story. In particular, she hasn't been formally tested for her Avatar trait, which she kept secret for a long time. This testing happened during the All Hallows Ball.All Hallows Ball Her Exemplar trait is fairly evident: after manifesting, she turned from a rather homely fat girl into a stunning blonde bombshell. Physically, she is strong, quick, agile, but not really at a superhuman level—more like a highly trained baseline, suggesting that she's probably an Exemplar 2 or 3. Her telepathy is not particularly strong, particularly if she is not in close physical contact with her subject, but she is very proficient and subtle in its use. One of her most effective tactics was to seduce her (male) victim and manipulate his mind while he was distracted by sex. As an Avatar, her Hallow is quite large and very few spirits would cause her physical deformity, and Sukawakan is definitely not one of them. Skills Even before manifesting as a mutant, Tansy was an experienced horsewoman and polo player and an accomplished sailor, those being the sports favored by her family. As an Exemplar, Tansy has the capacity for quickly acquiring new skills, as she demonstrated by learning to play guitar to a passable level in just a few minutes.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2 Otherwise, she is a good fighter and shooter, as revealed in her Spring 2007 Combat Final.Galatea Debutante'' Equipment Tansy has been known to carry a non-lethal force-pulse pistol on campus, as a hold-out.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 2 Solange possesses a combat suit made by Cecilia Rogers, consisting in a glossy black body suit was military-grade Kevra, reinforced with Cemakote ceramic plates for extra protection to vital organs. It includes an utility belt with drop leg holsters for her pistols and plenty of batteries for them, besides collection of nasty surprises. High up each arm and on the outside of both wrists there are several pouches for smaller accessories, with hardened plates over forearms and biceps for better blocking. When in full combat mode, she wears a domino mask over eyes blackened with sports eye-black. Personality The core of Tansy's personality underwent a number of shifts. She developed a vengeful temper after years of abuse and helplessness, but this was predominately a defense mechanism. Underneath the anger, Tansy is actually a bit of a nerd. Her perfect memory means she has a disturbing amount of trivia at her finger tips and she has love of being witty. But, at her core, Tansy was a loving, nurturer in desperate need of someone to love. Relaxed and finally allowed to be herself and blossom, she was known at college as the most approachable beautiful girl in history. She was easily the most popular girl on campus and, having been on the outside, was that most rare of popular girls; she didn't let it go to her head. Her need to nurture and help meant that a number of girls who would otherwise have gone unnoticed at University learned how to get noticed, and nerdy guys who crushed on her were introduced to those nerdy girls. Weaknesses Description :Tansy is just like many other girls in her situation. She has always been able to have everything she ever wanted... except the important things. Self-esteem, a stable family life, real friends who really care about her rather than caring about a gravy train, etc. She was the ugly, fat kid that the mean girls targeted (and this part is partly the fault of Heather and Connie Goodkind, mind you). She was another girl whose dad went through wives the way most people go through kleenex. :And then... a miracle occurred. Tansy became the most beautiful girl ever. And every bad thing she ever suspected people thought about her? Turned out to be true. Being psychic can really, really suck. So now it's payback time. She just wants to hurt people the way she was hurt. (If she ever has a chance to be in the same room with Heather or Connie or any of the other mean girls who picked on her, bad things will happen.) She doesn't need money or a good job or a rich husband. She's already filthy rich. She just wants more power. And how much more power does one need if they have untold millions AND psychic powers that can be applied in a number of heinous ways? Her concept of 'more power' is a bit broader than that of the average citizen.Diane Castle in the Crystal Hall Forums (original lost in forum crash) She is a beautiful, rich, spoiled, and horrible person. She was fat and ugly as a child, and was picked on by the older girls of the Goodkind family, which she responded to by picking on their young brother Trevor (who would grow up into Phase). Now she's a blonde bombshell, with a model's body and 36C breasts.Bottle a Jinn When Tansy manifested, she became an EX-1/AV-1?/PSI-2. As an exemplar, she is beautiful, blond, blue-eyed, and vain. She lives in Dickinson Cottage with Sahar as her roommate because no one else can stand her. She is promiscuous, largely because she is a homophobic closeted lesbian (in a really transparent closet), but also because she can use her psi powers to get people to do things for her, and it works best when the target is distracted. She will also randomly use her powers to hurt or embarrass people just because she can. She is not particularly intelligent, but will occasionally display some cunning. It has been suggested that Flicker was the real brain behind Tansy, though. She has been known to use her powers off-campus to obtain business intelligence for her family.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind When she first came to Whateley, she used and hurt Montana as a way to get into the Alphas. At the beginning of fall 2006, she sent an extortion note to Phase using a pawn. She later used her Avatar powers to kidnap Jinn, as part of a plan to become the Alphas' queen. This led directly to the Breakfast Brawl, and Team Kimba becoming enemies of all the Alphas. Tansy helped Hekate with her attempt to control Fey, and when that plan failed spectacularly,Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc Tansy became leader of the Alphas for about a week at the beginning of winter term 2007, before being ousted by Kodiak and Loophole.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six During the same time she discovers that there was a webcam hidden in the Venus Inc. changing room pointed to her locker. Realizing that she had been filmed while she was changing clothes, she went berserk, assaulting Peeper (who she thought to be the webcam's owner) and almost killing Greasy (getting the Worn Wrench called on her). For this Headmistress Carson sentenced her to be Miss Grimes's Student Assistant for at least the remainder of the school year, and possibly her senior year as well. As Miss Grimes is the head of the Junior High Program this means that Tansy was saddled with the duty of babysitting the Three Little Witches.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Four After her expulsion from the Alphas she has joined The Don's faction; she may see it as using the Don. Flicker at least has severed her ties with her and remains within the reformed Alphas.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1 After Fey suffered an emotional breakdown, Poise named Solange her chosen successor as head of Venus Inc. Accordingly, she was promoted to senior as President pro tempore of the fashion and modelling club.Pomp and Conspiracy Murphy believes Tansy was responsible for sicing Hamper and Damper on her and Loophole; accordingly, she has made it a priority to make Tansy's life as miserable as possible.Murphy's Laws of Whateley Associations * Whateley Class of 2008 (junior as of fall 2006) *Dickinson Cottage Room 502 (Single) for her senior year''Tea and Dagger'' **roommate: Sahar (Junior year) **hangers on: Flicker, Fade * Clubs **Alphas (expelled in winter 2007) **Golden Kids (blackballed)Ayla and the New School: Chapter 4 - Crunch Time **Venus Inc. * Romantic Relationships **Erotic dreams about Chaka. **Apparently slightly attracted to Phase''Jade 5 - Redefining Jade'' **Entered a relationship with Kodiak when he became Alpha Male but was dumped when she was ousted.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes **She began a relationship with Loophole in Dream SpaceThe Boys of Summer: Part Two **Her relationship with Loophole became a triad with Kodiak. * Customer of ** "a mutant that could stimulate healing, cell regeneration, and the growth of hair and fingernails" * Responsible for ** The Three Little Witches * Possessed by ** Shroud ** Skinwalker * Personal Enemies **Team Kimba (everyone in it but in particular Phase, Fey and Generator) **Sahar **Loophole (well, originally. She managed to mend things.) **Murphy **Montana **Pretty much every Twain Cottage resident **Pretty much every Hawthorne Cottage resident * Family **Theodore Darryl "Old Man" WalcuttWord of God by E.E. Nalley - father. Member of the Trilateral Commission and rumoured to be an upper-level member of The Brotherhood of the Bell.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 2 - The Augean Stables **Dawson family ***Marissa Walcutt - mother nee Dawson ***Giles Walcutt - exact relationship unknown. Heavyweight financial funds manager.Ayla and the Blackmailer * Sukawakan(Hosting, spirit of the Mustang) Classes Winter 2007 *French Third Year, Sixth Period Spring 2007 *Intro to Magical Arts Third Period''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 6 - L'Ecole des Femmes'' References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2008 Category:Avatar Category:Venus, Inc. Category:Alphas Category:Exemplar Category:Dickinson Cottage Category:Telepath Category:New York